In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 7
by KiLLerKin
Summary: The Fight with Asuma continues and the awkward vibe between brother and adopted sister intenses. Amaya and Kakuzu start to fight and Hidan is just Hidan x3 Don't worry! Naruto is gonna show up real soon Rated M for language.


[Amaya's Point of View]

Hidan got engulfed by the flames. Kakuzu held up his arm to protect you from the heat was was blowing into your face. As the smoke cleared Kakuzu put his arm down. You saw Hidan in his other form. He looked like a skeleton. (The Halloween ones)

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan asked. Asuma was standing there completely burnt. He got hurt as much as Hidan did. Only Hidan could bear it easily. "God has judged you."

"What's going on?!" The one ninja asked.

"He's other form." You said softly.

"Do you understand what it means to suffer?" Hidan asked. You looked over at Asuma who was holding his arm. "You're already under my curse. Not the ceremony can begin." He started laughing. "Now . . . We'll suffer the unfathomable pain together!" He shouted.

"Why did Asuma get burned, too?" The other ninja asked. "Didn't his fire technique hit the enemy?"

"Yeah, It definitely hit him." The first ninja said. "But for some odd reason it hit Captain Asuma too!"

"You're kidding me . . ." Shika said. You looked at him.

"This'll make us another 35 million ryou for us." Kakuzu said mostly talking to you. Hidan started to laugh again.

"I've got everything set up! Get Ready, This is gonna hurt like hell!" Hidan shouted pulled a blade out. Asuma stood at a stance so he was ready to fight. Then he randomly charged. Hidan seemed a bit surprised. "Suck on this!" Hidan shouted and ran the blade through his leg. Asuma fell to the ground. "Hurt's good, doesn't it?!" He laughed. "But it's nothing like hitting an organ! Man, that shit is the best. As the other does their agony radiates through my body! And living through it is pure ecstasy!!" You shivered. 'He's such a creep.' You thought to yourself.

"Asuma is holding his leg." The one ninja said.

"That guy stabbed himself in the same leg!" The other shouted.

"Then why?" You watched as he looked at them both seriously. "I got it!" You rolled you eyes. It took them long enough to figure it out.

"Where do you want it next?" Shouted Hidan. "Here, or how about here?" He asked moving the blade around. "Getting it in both legs would be pretty sweet. Or I could just end it now!" He shouted pointing the blade at his chest.

"Shikamaru don't use a physical attack like your Shadow Sewing! Use the Shadow neck bind to keep him from moving!" The ninja told him.

"I know." He told him. You noticed the shadow already on its way to Hidan.

"Now you die!" Hidan yelled getting ready to drive the blade into his chest.

"I don't think so!" Shika shouted. He stopped Hidan.

"That's nothing." Hidan chuckled. He was moving around with the shadow controlling him.

"Izumo how long has it been since you called for back up?" The one asked.

"About ten minutes. It'll take them at least another twenty to get here."

"Damn it, what do we do?!" The other shouted. You sighed. Truthfully you were getting pretty bored. It seemed like Kakuzu was too. All you were doing was standing here. Yeah Asuma was close to you and Shika but you were trained not to let that get in your way. You hopped onto Kakuzu's back. He glared at you.

"I'm tired of standing~" You whispered to him. He rolled his eyes and let you stay there. You smiled. You thought he'd throw you off. You rested your head on his shoulder and watched the fight. Hidan was making loud grunting noises as he tried to pry Shika's Shadow off him.

"Hidan stop with the weird noises!" You shouted trying not to hurt Kakuzu's ears.

"If it's gonna take much longer. We'll have to kill them." Kakuzu said. Shika and the other two ninja looked at you. You jumped off Kakuzu's back. You had no problem taking on the two you didn't really care about. You just didn't want to get Shika. "I'm not letting all that money get away."

"I told you to back the fuck off Kakuzu! You too Amaya! I can handle these pussies on my own!" Hidan shouted looking back at both of you. You let out an irritated sigh and sat on one of the steps behind you. You looked at Kakuzu who was eyeing Shika. You kicked a rock at Kakuzu. He looked back at you and you shook your head. "Leave him alone." You mouthed to him. He just looked away. You sighed.

The last thing you'd ever want is for Shika to get hurt. You knew if Kakuzu would go for him you'd be there to try to stop him. But you think that Kakuzu got the point to not kill him. As Long as Shika was alive you didn't care if Kakuzu attacked him. You looked at Shika and noticed he was in deep thought. Probably remembering something. You glanced over at Hidan too and he was almost able to get the shadow off him. It was just a matter of time. Then you heard Shika let out a gasp.

"Did you figure something out Shikamaru?" The one asked him.

"Yeah," He said. Kakuzu was watching him. "Get ready Captain Asuma." You heard him mumble. He slowly moved his foot to the left so Hidan's would too. You're eyes widened. He found out how Hidan is able to transfer pain to the others body. His circle. Shika was slowly getting Hidan out of the circle. He was explaining it all to the other two ninja.

"That' kid's pretty smart." Kakuzu said. You nodded. He was right.

"You little piece of shit . . . "Hidan mumbled.

"You talk too much." Shika said.

"You little bitch!" Hidan shouted. "After I get free I'm gonna slash, bash and smash your ass!"

"There won't be an after for you!" Shika shouted. "He's out!"

"Right! Let's see if the curse has been lifted!" Asuma shouted and threw a shurikin at Hidan slicing his ear a bit. It did nothing to Asuma. Shika then did his Shadow sewing and got Hidan stuck in place outside of the circle.

"Damn you! I'm trapped!" Hidan said annoyed.

"I'm whipped out. I don't think I can hold him much longer." Shika said panting.

"Good work Shikamaru." Asuma said getting up. He slowly made his way to Hidan.

"Kakuzu, Amaya. Help me!" Hidan shouted. "Now! Hurry the fuck up!" You were a bit surprised. Hidan seemed pretty scared.

"I told you not to underestimate them." Kakuzu said. You're eyes widened a little. You saw Asuma slash Hidan's neck and his necklace fall to the ground. Everyone looked on is shock except for you and Kakuzu.

"H-he did it!" The on ninja said. Shika sighed and stopped his shadow sewing. As he did so Hidan's headless body fell to the ground. You looked over at his head that was about 10 or so feet away from his body.

"We got him." Asuma said. You smirked knowing it wasn't going to be over that easily. You smirk faded when you say Shika. He was so worn out. Then he fell to his knees. You went to move slightly to him, but stopped yourself.

"Don't forget there's two left." Shika said eyeing Kakuzu more then you.

"If you needed a hand, you should've asked us earlier." Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you, you slow ass holes! You both let this happen to me!" You all heard. You sighed. Even when he's beheaded he's annoying. You thought. You noticed Shika and the other ninja were looking around.

"I believe before all this started you said, "Just shut the fuck up and watch!" " Kakuzu stated. You giggled a bit. Kakuzu could be funny when he wanted to be. "Now as a goddamned head do you still think you can yell at me?" Hidan sighed knowing he was right.

"Uh . . . Okay yes. I did say not to get involved. But it's not like I was trying to embarrass yous or make you look bad. Whatever. C'mon and get my body one of you! . . . Amaya. Would you bring my body over here? Amaya-Chan Pretty please with sugar on top?" You sighed and 'flash stepped' over to Hidan's head.

You picked him up by his hair. "Hey! Cut it out! Amaya my body! Bring it here damn it!" You sighed.

"No. You're head is a lot lighter then you're body fat ass."You stated as you swung his head lightly back and forth.

"Oww oww oww. That's not the issue!" Hidan shouted at you. You just looked over at Kakuzu with an annoyed face on. "Are you ignoring me?!" He shouted. You glanced over at Asuma who seemed amazed that you were holding a talking head. Then again you were the one on the team that would scream with Choji squashed a bug. "Oww oww! You're ripping my hair out!"

"If you're going to whine about pain, at least whine about your neck." You sighed.

"Stupid bitch! My neck isn't even in the same league!" You growled and bounced his head like a water yo-yo. "Amaya, Knock it off! This fucking hurts like hell!" Hidan's eyes set on Asuma. "You cut my goddamned head off! This is like hyper-mega-ultra pain!" You sighed.

[ Shikamaru's Point of View]

You watched as you're 'younger sister' stood there holding the head of her partner.

'How can this be. Even tho beheaded he's still alive. On top of that . . . Amaya. She's turned so cruel and heartless. Even seeing her own partners head get chopped off didn't even faze her or her other partner. She even adds to his pain, swinging his head around and such. Plus, I have no clue how much stronger she got. She's in the Akatsuki at her age she must be strong. What happened to her?' You thought looking at her. Her expression was slightly cold but still childish. You slowly got up but fell back down knowing you were too weak to stand up.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You looked at Kakuzu knowing he was going to strike. He 'flash stepped' to Asuma and kicked him in the bad leg then nailed him with the suitcase. 'Cheap Kakuzu.' you thought. Asuma rolled over and fell onto his stomach. Then Kakuzu rammed his knee into Asuma's back. You looked over at Shika who was pissed off now. You were over by Hidan's Body waiting for Kakuzu. Kakuzu set the suit case on the ground and knelt down and sat Hidan's body upright.

"Now that we've helped you, we're gonna have to stay involved." Kakuzu said and you put Hidan's head back on, placing it in the right socked so to speak.

"Whatever." Hidan said. You held his head in place while Kakuzu sewed his head back to the neck.

"You're like humpty dumpty." You said giggling.

"Shut up Amaya." Hidan said annoyed. Hidan started to let out annoying little groans of pain.

"Sit still you friggin' cry baby." You told him holding his head in place the best you could.

"There." Kakuzu said standing up. Hidan stood up and cracked his neck several times getting it in the best place for movement.

"All back together again." Hidan said happily. "Unlike humpty dumpty." He said looking at you. You just smiled at him.

"Watch the stitches. They'll break if you move too much." Kakuzu stated.

"You know what Kakuzu?" Hidan said. "Eat a dick." You giggled a little. That was pretty random to say.

"Your stupid ceremony is bad enough, but I'm sick of you dragging out fights with all you're blabbering." Hidan growled a bit. "You take care of the bounty."

"Right. I can't go breaking the commandments now can I?" Hidan said eyeing Asuma.

"Whatever you say. Amaya and I will take the other three." Kakuzu said. You looked at him.

"All right!" Kakuzu shouted and charged at the two ninja. You followed too. The one ninja pulled out a big purple thing. It looked like a turkey to you so you named it the turkey mallet. The other ninja without the turkey mallet formed a hand sign.

"Suiton,Mizame Nabara!" He shouted and spit a syrup-ie like liquid on the ground. Kakuzu stopped and jumped up avoiding the gross liquid as did you. You jumped the other way. The guy with the turkey mallet ran toward Kakuzu and threw it at him. It looked as if he had hit Kakuzu dead on. You and Hidan both looked over at the cloud of dust the impact caused. The two ninja looked at the area too.

"Yes!" The one shouted. "Did we get him?" The other asked. As the dust started to clear you could see Kakuzu standing there unharmed next to a hold in the ground. You chuckled a bit. You knew they didn't get him. They were too weak. Kakuzu sneered.

"I Assume that was a combo attack?" He said.

"You try to get your enemy to focus on the creepy Turkey then attack. Creating an opening." You said walking to Kakuzu. "Then you attack from the ground with that gross Spit Syrup." You said turning toward them. The one ninja grit his teeth. You just smirked.

"Too much wasted movements." Kakuzu said readying to attack.

"Now!" The one shouted. He made a hand movement and the turkey thing came up from the ground and flew over Kakuzu's head.

"What?!" Kakuzu said surprised. The ninja caught his mallet and went to strike Kakuzu. Kakuzu went to jump but his feet were in the syrup stuff. He looked over at you to see if you got stuck in it too. But, you didn't. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"You're mine!" The ninja shouted and went to attack Kakuzu, but before he could you slid in front of Kakuzu and kicked the ninja right in the jaw. He flew back and Kakuzu extended his arms and grabbed the one with the mallet around the neck with his hand. Having his stitches/tentacles tie around him so he couldn't move.

"Awwww. Kakuzu-Kun~" You whined. "He was mine~" He just glanced at you and continued the fight. He got the other one too. Lucky Kakuzu only had two arms and couldn't get Shika.

"Not wasting my time with your whining, Amaya." Kakuzu said.

"You're no fun. I wanted one of them." You said walking over to him.

"There's still one left." He said.

"No. We're not going to touch him. You hear me?" You said to Kakuzu in a very cold voice. He looked at you a bit shocked then looked away.

"We'll see how this play's out." In other word's, he won't touch him unless Shika attacks him. You smiled at Kakuzu and gave him a quick hug.

[Hidan's Point of View]

"Man, looks like Kakuzu and Amaya are already done." You said to yourself. "I better get moving too. Otherwise they'll both bitch about my ritual taking so long." You walked over to Asuma and smirked as you rose you're blade ready you stab him. "Bye." You said getting ready to thrust the sharp object into his flesh, when his eye's shot open. You stopped right then and there. Asuma grabbed his blade and went to strike you with it but he missed and you got him. Slicing into his clothes you pulled out your scythe and flung it toward Asuma.

"Asuma! Behind you!" You heard that annoying little brat yell. And you weren't talking about Amaya.

You thrusted your scythe into yourself. Ahh the pain. All three blades dig deep inside you're body. Jashin must be very happy. You thought looking down at the now weak Asuma.

"You won't get me with the same trick." He said. You started to chuckle. Then you burst into your evil laughter.

"It wasn't the same you retard!" You shouted. Asuma just noticed you were standing in your symbol and began to feel the pain.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You hear Hidan's annoying laughter and turned around. You're eyes widened. He got back into his symbol and stuck himself. Asuma was on the ground once more. Blood rushing from his groin and gut. You saw Shika get up and start to run toward Asuma. You felt so bad from him. Him and Asuma were so close. But you pushed that to the back of your mind and focused on the fight. You looked at Hidan who was very pleased with himself. Then you herd the sound of a body hitting the ground. You looked over at Shika. He tripped from running so fast. Your reflex was to run and help him up but you couldn't. . . not matter how much you wanted to just help him.

"Does it hurt?" Hidan asked playfully putting his hand on the handle of the scythe. Asuma didn't answer. "Does it fucking hurt?!" Hidan shouted moving the scythe rapidly causing Asuma more pain.

"Hidan cut it out!" You shouted and he looked over at you. "Don't over do it." you said. He 'Tch'ed' you and looked back at Asuma. Hidan laughed again and pulled out another blade.

"I'll finally be able to experience the pain! The pain that comes with killing you!" He shouted raising him weapon. By this time Shika was up and running again.

"It's over." Kakuzu said.

"NO!!!" Shika shouted reaching for Asuma helplessly. Hidan rammed the blade into himself. Right through the chest.

You looked over at Asuma. He coughed up some blood and looked blankly into the abyss. Shika running toward him but it was far too late. Asuma's body fell limply to the ground. You looked over to see Shika's face full of sadness, helplessness, greif and pain. You looked away from him. You couldn't stand to see him like that.

"So wonderful." You heard Hidan mumble.

"ASUMA!" Shika cried out.


End file.
